


Discover

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other, X alter ego, robot alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Reader helps alter ego into a robot body to discover the world





	Discover

You smile as you observe your newest creation "how does it feel?" You ask alter ego, the small ai gave you back a small smile from his newest form a robot of your own design. You may not be the super high school level robotics but between his knowledge and your own capable improvisation you managed to make him a form he could move around in and explore the world with 

You felt happy and proud to know you could now show him and have him experience all the things he had seen virtually or had heard you tell him

"It's amazing" he says looking at his lifted arm as he opens his new hand before closing it again. He's full of childish curiosity something you had always admired about the ai and it was showing now as he tested his new form 

You noted how each day that passed he was getting better at controlling his new form and within the week he had explored every inch of the future foundation building you were currently based at 

"How about we go outside" you suggested to a clearly bored alter ego only a week later and he happily agreed. The world was no longer riddled with despair and each day brought new life and new hope, you knew this would be the perfect environment for him to grow in

Like a child he could learn and thrive, maybe one day he could even survive on his own in fact you knew one day he could after all he was practically human 

As you watched him each day grow a little more, asking and answering his questions, watching his interactions you knew your connection to the ai was wrong. After all he wasn't human and you were here to help him not to confuse him with your own unsure feelings. Since one day you would have to leave him and you didn't want to hurt him like that so you decided to keep your feelings quiet

Though not to long after you had decided that you were sitting on a hill writing your daily notes about his changes and the environments development when a rose appeared before your eyes. Looking up in confusion you saw it was in fact alter ego holding the flower out with a bashful expression on his digital face

"Thank you" you say accepting the rose without hesitation as he sits beside you. "I have a question" you were surprised but delighted as he had been asking you less and less questions "sure what is it" you ask wondering what he was curious about 

"Why do I feel weird when around you" you blink "weird? How so?" "Here" he places his hand over his power core, it was like a heart and one of the original pieces of him. "Everytime I'm around you, I feel light and happy but also sad when your sad" he seems confused and your unsure how to react, was he in love with you?


End file.
